Disturbia
center|300px Disturbia ist ein Lied der R&B Sängerin Rihanna aus dem Album Good Girls Gone Bad. Lyrics Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum What's wrong with me? Why do I feel like this? I'm going crazy now No more gas in the rig Can't even get it started Nothing heard, nothing said Can't even speak about it All my life on my head Don't wanna think about it Feels like I'm going insane Yeah It's a thief in the night To come and grab you It can creep up inside you And consume you A disease of the mind It can control you It's too close for comfort Throw on your brake lights We're in the city of wonder Ain't gonna play nice Watch out, you might just go under Better think twice Your train of thought will be altered So if you must falter be wise Your mind is in disturbia It's like the darkness is the light Disturbia Am I scaring you tonight? Disturbia Ain't used to what you like Disturbia Disturbia Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Faded pictures on the wall It's like they talkin' to me Disconnectin' your call Your phone don't even ring I gotta get out Or figure this shit out It's too close for comfort It's a thief in the night To come and grab you It can creep up inside you And consume you A disease of the mind It can control you I feel like a monster Throw on your brake lights We're in the city of wonder (City of lights) Ain't gonna play nice (oh) Watch out, you might just go under Better think twice (think twice) Your train of thought will be altered So if you must falter be wise Your mind is in disturbia It's like the darkness is the light Disturbia Am I scaring you tonight? Disturbia Ain't used to what you like (what you like) Disturbia Disturbia Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Release me from this curse I'm in Trying to maintain But I'm struggling If you can't go, go, go I think I'm gonna oh, oh, oh Throw on your brake lights We're in the city of wonder Ain't gonna play nice Watch out, you might just go under Better think twice (better think twice) Your train of thought will be altered So if you must falter be wise (if you must falter be wise) Your mind is in disturbia It's like the darkness is the light Disturbia Am I scaring you tonight? Disturbia Ain't used to what you like (disturbia) Disturbia Disturbia Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum Video thumb|left|300 px Kategorie:Lied Kategorie:2008 Kategorie:Rihanna Kategorie:Dance-Pop Kategorie:Elektropop